Choix de vie
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Un prisonnier. Deux gardes. Et l'attente des renforts. OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof.


Choix de vie

_Gardes_

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimers : le pirate menotté appartient à M. Matsumoto. Ses geôliers, non._

_Chronologie : un peu partout, n'importe quand (il y a toujours quelqu'un qui veut arrêter le capitaine)._

_Note de l'auteur : pff, pas l'habitude d'écrire aussi vite, moi… OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof, pour le thème « garde »._

_Ben oui, il arrive que le captain se fasse prendre. Heureusement qu'il a tout un équipage prêt à voler à son secours. _

o-o-o-o-o-o

L'homme regarda sa montre.

– Encore combien de temps, mon lieutenant ? demanda-t-il à son voisin d'un ton peut-être un peu trop angoissé.  
– Ils ont dit qu'ils entraient en orbite il y a cinq minutes, caporal, répondit le lieutenant. Si tout se passe bien, ils devraient être sur nous d'ici une à deux minutes.

« Si tout se passe bien… » La phrase resta en suspens entre les deux hommes, qui échangèrent un regard nerveux. Aucun des deux ne l'aurait avoué à l'autre, mais ils auraient chacun donné ce qu'il possédaient de plus précieux pour se trouver ailleurs en ce moment.

Le caporal lança un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui. Leur prisonnier semblait se tenir tranquille.

« Pour l'instant », pensa-t-il. Bon sang, ils n'étaient que deux pour garder celui que tout le monde s'accordait à qualifier de « pirate le plus dangereux de la galaxie » ! Le caporal déglutit. Il avait la gorge sèche. C'était du suicide,et leurs chefs le savaient. Pourquoi ne disposaient-ils pas de davantage d'hommes ?

– Les renforts vont arriver, reprit le lieutenant.

Au son de sa voix, il était clair qu'il cherchait autant à rassurer son subordonné que lui-même. Le caporal fit la moue. Les renforts _auraient dû_ arriver. Il y a plusieurs minutes déjà. Le trajet depuis l'orbite durait exactement quatre minutes et cinquante secondes – il le savait pour l'avoir déjà fait en personne : il était pilote avant d'être gardien de prison.

– Je n'aime pas ça, mon lieutenant, fit-il.  
– Je comprends, répondit l'intéressé.

Le caporal scruta le ciel dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une trainée de vapeur, mais rien ne perturbait le ciel sans nuage.

– On devrait les voir, non ? interrogea-t-il anxieusement.

Derrière eux, le prisonnier émit un reniflement sarcastique.

– Vous pensiez que mon équipage allait me laisser emmener sans réagir ? ironisa-t-il. Croyez-vous vraiment que vos « renforts » soient de taille contre l'Arcadia ?  
– Silence, pirate ! coupa le lieutenant d'un ton sec.

Mais le pirate avait raison, et les deux soldats le savaient. Le caporal n'osait imaginer ce que les hors-la-loi leur feraient subir s'ils tombaient entre leurs mains. Après tout, ils retenaient leur capitaine…

– Pensez-vous que nous puissions nous servir du pirate comme otage, mon lieutenant ? tenta-t-il.  
– Vous êtes fou, caporal ! répliqua aussitôt le lieutenant.

Il poursuivit en baissant la voix.

– Vous croyez que ses amis nous laisserons partir si nous le menaçons ou pire, si nous le blessons ? Vous tenez tant que ça à mourir douloureusement, caporal ?  
– Je ne tiens pas à mourir, mon lieutenant.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence. Dans les yeux de l'officier se lisait un dilemme entre le devoir d'un soldat et l'envie de vivre.  
Le caporal, lui, avait déjà pris sa décision.

– Restez si vous voulez, mon lieutenant, mais pour ma part je préfère partir d'ici.  
– Vous serez jugé en cours martiale pour désertion, caporal, siffla le lieutenant.  
– Uniquement si vous êtes encore là pour témoigner contre moi, rétorqua calmement le caporal. Vous absent, qui contredira ma version des faits ?  
– Et quelle serait cette version ? demanda l'officier.  
– Que je me suis vaillamment défendu lorsque les pirates ont donné l'assaut, répondit le caporal.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Je vais me poster en contrebas, expliqua-t-il. Si ce sont les nôtres qui arrivent, je leur dirai que des rebelles ont tenté de nous prendre à revers. Si ce sont les pirates…

Il fit un signe de tête en direction du prisonnier.

– Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'ils seront suffisamment pressés d'évacuer leur capitaine pour m'oublier.

Le lieutenant sourit.

– Et vous êtes gagnant pour les deux options, n'est-ce pas ?  
– En effet, mon lieutenant.

L'officier hésita à peine.

– Je pense avoir décelé des mouvements suspects dans ces ruines, caporal. Allons nous assurer qu'elles sont sûres.

Les deux soldats rejoignirent l'abri précaire d'une maison écroulée et laissèrent leur prisonnier en plan. À peine une minute plus tard, une navette se posait à la position qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Il ne s'agissait pas des leur.

Lorsque le capitaine pirate monta dans son appareil, il darda son regard implacable dans leur direction. Le caporal sentit une goutte de transpiration couler le long de sa nuque : le pirate ne leur pardonnerait pas de l'avoir emprisonné, même si, somme toute, ils n'y étaient pour rien. Ils n'avaient été que deux gardes anonymes, après tout.

Le caporal se raidit sur son arme. D'accord, il s'était éloigné du hors-la-loi, mais il lui montrerait qu'il n'était pas un couard ni jamais il l'attaquait.

Il eut l'impression que le pirate le fixait dans les yeux.

Puis le hors-la-loi eut un demi-sourire avant d'entrer dans la navette, qui décolla sans inquiéter les deux hommes tapis dans leur abri.

Ils avaient survécu.

o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
